


THE RISING

by Stereomime



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, actually not as serious as the cover might sugguest, artwork, basically the shining but not as gruesome, there will be violence but not gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereomime/pseuds/Stereomime
Summary: The boys take up a job to look after a hotel in the Hidden City as a way to make some extra coin for their pops. Things slowly go wrong... Very wrong.Will they figure out how to get out in time?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Cover




	2. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on tumblr and twitter
> 
> Tumblr: https://stereomime.tumblr.com/post/637387550219190272/the-boys-take-up-a-job-to-look-after-a-hotel-in
> 
> Twitter: https://stereomime.tumblr.com/post/637387550219190272/the-boys-take-up-a-job-to-look-after-a-hotel-in


End file.
